


An opportunity

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "Oh no you don't," he said sternly, wrapping his arms around her to hold her against her body. "You're going to stay in bed and enjoy this lie in opportunity."Sansa laughed, giving him a coy look through her lashes. "And how will you convince me to stay in bed?"Jon grinned, his hands falling to cup her ass, a small groan escaping him as her body unconsciously rocked against him."Sweetheart, the answer to that is exactly how we ended up with limited opportunities for sleeping in!"





	An opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - sleeping in

Sansa always woke up at six in the morning, the routine burned into her ever since she and Jon had had children. It was a tough thing for her, having always been a lover of sleep. And especially so on the cold winter mornings like now, when all she wanted to do was stay snuggled beneath the blankets, in Jon's warm arms.

It took her brain a moment to register the quietness of the house. No television on in the living room, no arguing between Brandon and Lyanna over the remote. She smiled to herself as her mind woke up and caught up with reality. The children were staying at her parents' house, giving Jon and Sansa a weekend of alone time.

Feeling Jon stir slightly behind her, she glanced over her shoulder. But her husband was still asleep, merely shifting with his dreams. She rolled over and into his side, burying her face against his shoulder. He hummed sleepily, his head subconsciously turning to rest upon hers, his soft breaths causing her hair to flutter around her face. Between the calming, rhythmic beat of his heart, and the warmth of his embrace, it wasn't long before she felt her eyes drifting shut again.

When she woke again, it was to the feel of Jon's fingers running gently up and down her back, his arm curled around her and holding her close to his side. She smiled against his shirt, slowly raising her head to give him a small peck on the lips.

"What time is it?" she asked, stretching over to look at the alarm clock despite asking him the question.

"Eight thirty," he murmured, sleep still clinging to his voice.

"Gods, I better -" she started, already rising up with the intention of doing her usual housework routine but Jon pulled her back down.

"Oh no you don't," he said sternly, wrapping his arms around her to hold her against her body. "You're going to stay in bed and enjoy this lie in opportunity."

Sansa laughed, giving him a coy look through her lashes. "And how will you convince me to stay in bed?"

Jon grinned, his hands falling to cup her ass, a small groan escaping him as her body unconsciously rocked against him.

"Sweetheart, the answer to that is exactly how we ended up with limited opportunities for sleeping in!"

Sansa giggled, her fingers already toying with the hem of his shirt, a seductive smile curling around her mouth as she felt his stomach muscles twitch when her fingers dipped below the material to play with the coarse hair of his stomach. 

"Fancy making another?" she asked suddenly.

Jon blinked up at her before his face broke out into a grin. She barely managed to squeak in surprise as Jon flipped them around, his nose brushing tenderly against her own.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied.

 

 


End file.
